Galette des Rois FR
by Ysiria
Summary: One-shot. FACE family AU. Francis ne peut pas se défaire de certaines traditions françaises, mais pour une fois, ça ne dérange pas Arthur...


(Fic available in English)

Je suis vraiment contente de pas être en retard pour cette fic, je l'ai même fini en avance, je pense que c'est rare quand je prévois quelque chose du genre x) Enfin comme vous le savez peut-être, aujourd'hui c'est l'épiphanie, la période de la galette des rois \O/ Du coup je me devais d'écrire cette fic. Même si je suis en période de partiels, que je devrais réviser un peu plus, et que je suis dans la meeeeeeerde /PAN/ Enfin, OSEF de ça =w=

En ce qui concerne l'histoire en elle-même, je l'ai d'abord écrit en anglais, et comme ils n'ont pas cette "tradition" dans tous les pays, j'ai décrit un peu le principe, et je l'ai gardé dans la version française, parce que ça fait pas de mal .w. Je sais pas trop si vous vous choisissez une "reine" aussi, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il m'arrivait de faire alors j'ai gardé ça, et j'ai inventé le fait d'utiliser deux couronnes, personnellement je l'ai jamais fait .w.

**Summary :** Francis ne peut pas se défaire de certaines traditions françaises, mais pour une fois, ça ne dérange pas Arthur...

**Characters :** FACE family

**Warning :** Fluff, je sais pas trop si il y a une traduction française pour ça .w. Et fic sans but ni rien, complètement inutile~ Les mots français en italique sont en français dans la VA, pensez qu'ils parlent anglais :3

**Disclaimer :** Si Hetalia m'appartenait, on verrai Canada dans tous les épisodes/chapitres U_U

* * *

Francis prit un peu de recul pour observer sa galette des rois, et sourit. Tout était parfait, la galette avait l'air délicieuse et cette fois il était sûr de ne pas avoir oublié la fève, contrairement à l'année dernière. Cette pensée le fit sourire encore plus, se souvenant à quel point les garçons avaient pleuré quand ils se sont rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas de fève, le regard plein de reproche que lui a adressé Arthur à cause de ça, et comment il avait stoppé leurs larmes en leur annonçant que tout le monde était roi, les faisant sourire de plus belle. Maintenant qu'il pensait à sa petite famille, il leva les yeux vers l'horloge, il n'était que 15h, donc il lui restait encore un peu de temps. Arthur était sorti avec Alfred et Matthew pour aller jouer dans le parc, et ils étaient censés rentrer pour le goûter, ou _afternoon tea_ comme dirait Arthur, même si Francis a toujours trouvé ça étrange de dire ça quand on n'en boit pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une pause, il devait encore faire cuire le gâteau, et il lui manquait quelque chose d'important : les couronnes. Il a toujours préféré utiliser deux couronnes différentes une pour le roi, qui trouvait la fève, et une pour la reine choisie. Normalement le roi donne sa couronne à la reine, mais il préfère faire les choses à sa manière.

Francis se rendit au grenier, où ils ont rangé les couronnes que les garçons ont décorées l'année dernière. Mais puisque c'était Arthur qui l'avait fait, il ne s'avait pas exactement où elles étaient. Il chercha quelques minutes, mordillant ses lèvres anxieusement, avant de se souvenir qu'Arthur lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant qu'il les avait mises dans leur chambre. Soulagé, il alla les récupérer avant de retourner dans la cuisine, pour mettre la galette dans le four qu'il avait préchauffé le temps d'effectuer ses recherches. Il avait maintenant le temps de préparer la table et de faire un peu de thé, puisqu'Arthur ne pouvait pas vivre sans. Le temps passa rapidement, et alors qu'il sortait la galette du four il entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir, ainsi que trois voix. En sentant l'odeur de pâtisserie, Alfred et Matthew, après avoir enlevé leurs chaussures et leur manteau, se précipitèrent dans la cuisine, et se mirent à sourire quand ils reconnurent la galette que tenait leur père. Arthur les rejoignit peu après, mais soupira.

« Dur de se débarrasser de tes habitudes françaises, _frog_ ? » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Tu sais que t'aimes cette tradition autant que moi » répondit Francis avec un clin d'œil.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger, où la table était mise et il pouvait sentir l'un de ses thés favoris. Francis entra peu après lui, apportant la galette, suivit par leurs deux fils qui sautillaient joyeusement.

« C'est moi qui vais sous la table ! » s'exclama Alfred en passant à côté de ses parents.

« C'est pas juste ! C'était toi l'année dernière, c'est mon tour maintenant ! » Répondit Matthew, avant d'attraper la main de son frère les joues gonflées.

« Et toi l'année d'avant ! »

« Je suis le plus jeune, c'est à moi de faire ! C'est la règle ! »

Francis et Arthur se mirent à rire tous les deux, attirant les regards intrigués des deux enfants, têtes penchées sur le côté. Francis posa le plat sur la table et s'agenouilla devant, souriant. Il posa ses mains sur leurs têtes pour ébouriffer leurs cheveux.

« Et si vous le faisiez ensemble ? Ça te va Arthur ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça, souriant, et les deux garçons firent de grands sourires, se précipitant ensemble pour prendre place sous la table. Francis et Arthur prirent place, souriant, et le français coupa la galette en quatre parts, pour en prendre une qu'il plaça dans une assiette.

« Pour qui ? »

Ils pouvaient entendre les enfants murmurer, puis Matthew annonça de sa voix claire « Daddy ! ». Francis passa l'assiette à Arthur et ils continuèrent, leurs fils annonçant chacun leur tour qui devait recevoir la part. Quand tout le monde fut servi, Alfred et Matthew sortirent de sous la table et s'assirent à leur place habituelle.

«_ Bon appétit !_ » dit Francis avec un sourire, observant les deux garçons manger joyeusement. Du coin de l'œil, il observa Arthur qui savourait son thé avant de commencer à manger. C'était ainsi tous les ans, ce qui faisait sourire le français encore plus. Il aimait sa vie, avec Arthur et leurs enfants. Parfois, son pays lui manquait, mais il était heureux d'être là, avec sa famille. Il commença à manger lentement, ne voulant pas se casser une dent sur la fève.

Alfred poussa un très faible gémissement, léchant les miettes qu'il avait sur les doigts. Il avait mangé tout son gâteau, mais n'avait pas trouvé la fève. Il regarda vers son frère, espérant qu'il lui donnerait la seconde couronne, mais il avait presque fini, et aucune trace de la fève. Il reporta son attention sur ses parents, mais Arthur n'avait pas encore commencé et Francis prenait tout son temps, alors il allait devoir attendre. Mais il n'était pas du genre patient, alors il commença à balancer ses pieds sous la table, ce qui énervait Arthur.

« Alfred, arrête tout de suite s'il te plait. »

« Mais ! Vous êtes trop lents, je peux plus attendre… » Répondit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant son fils, et Matthew sourit, s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son Papa, qui l'avait remarqué et fronçait les sourcils, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ce qui le fit rougir, embarrassé. De ses lèvres il mima un pardon, baissant la tête. Francis était sur le point de lui dire que ce n'était rien quand il sentit quelque chose dans sa bouche la fève. Il la sortie de sa bouche et Alfred se leva, joyeux.

« C'est Papa le roi ! Je te donne la couronne ! »

Il l'attrapa sur la table se plaça à côté de Francis, qui baissa la tête pour le laisser y poser la couronne.

« Merci _chaton_ » lui dit-il en déposant un baisé sur son front. Souriant, il regardant en direction d'Arthur, toujours en train de manger. « Je sais à quel point tu aimes ta Reine. Et puisque je t'aime au moins autant que ça, tu pourrais devenir la mienne ? »

Arthur rougit, sa fourchette toujours dans sa bouche, et regarda sur le côté, embarrassé. Il marmonna « Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »

Francis lui présenta son plus beau sourire et regarda en direction de Matthew, lui tendant la seconde couronne.

« Matthieu, _mon cœur_, donne sa couronne à ton Daddy pour moi s'il te plait. »

Le garçon la prit et alla jusqu'à Arthur en souriant. Son père lui sourit tendrement, baissant la tête pour qu'il l'atteigne facilement. Une fois que la couronne fut en place, il se redressa et Francis lui prit la main pour y déposer un baisé.

« Je t'aime, ma reine. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, et approcha sa tête de celle de Francis, ce dernier l'imitant immédiatement. Et doucement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ce n'était qu'un chaste baisé, mais il les fit sourire. C'était parfait, mais il ne dura pas.

« Mattie, regarde, ils s'embrassent ! » s'exclama Alfred.

Son frère se mit à rire et lui souriant, fixant ses parents. Francis souriait malicieusement à Arthur, qui soupira, murmurant un « et voilà, il a gâché le moment… » à son bien-aimé – ce qu'il n'avouera jamais à haute voix, même si Francis le sait-. Le français se leva et commença à débarrasser pendant que les garçons allèrent regarder la télé ensemble et qu'Arthur finissait de manger. Et ce dernier était heureux que Francis ait décidé de quitter son pays pour vivre avec lui en Angleterre, heureux qu'ils aient décidé d'adopter les jumeaux. Il aimait sa vie, même s'il ne le montre pas toujours, et ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde…


End file.
